


Blindsided

by evelynIttor



Series: Hell Recovery Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, First Dates, Multi, Post Hell, hell issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s going to meet Ms. Lewis. It’ll be a nice normal date, he’s going to forget about his brother and his brother’s girlfriend. He’s not in love with him. Cotton Candy Bingo prompt Blind Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindsided

“Hello, table for one?” The maitre d’ asked, pulling a menu off of the stack.

“Actually, I’m meeting someone here.” Sam straightened his jacket nervously. He’d lost weight and muscle during his recent convalescence and the ancient FBI suit hung uncomfortably on his shoulders. “She made a reservation, it should be under Lewis.”

“Of course, she’s already arrived. Follow me.” The maitre d’ turned and headed into the forest of tables.

Sam took a deep breath and straightened his jacket again. This was big, this was new and kind of scary. But Lisa had set it all up, called one of her friends and promised that the restaurant was quiet and only served vegan food, just in case he was having a bad day. 

Besides, since he’d started to recover, sleeping between his brother and his brother’s girlfriend had created reactions in his body that were not appropriate. His back might not have thanked him for sleeping on the couch, but his mind rested easier.

This was what he needed. A nice, normal relationship with one of Lisa’s friends, one who worked as a yoga instructor. They’d go on dates, see movies and spend the night at her apartment, not Lisa’s house. There would be no werewolves, no hell spawn, no demons involved. He needed this.

“Here you are sir.” The maitre d’ stopped at an empty table. There was a coat hung over the back of one of the chairs. 

Sam sat and opened the menu, not concentrating on it. He’d been here with Dean yesterday, making sure that he would feel comfortable on his own. He knew where the bathrooms were and she must have been in there. A tingle of excitement ran through his shoulders and he twitched in his too-big jacket.

He’d gone back to staring at the menu when the scrap of his date’s chair startled him.

“Hello-” He looked up and forgot what he was going to say.

“Hello Sam.” Lisa smoothed her dress down at sat. Her hair shone in the low light, falling in gentle curls around her neck and shoulders. 

“Was there a change of plans?” Sam asked, his visions of a night of groping and tension relief rapidly diminishing.

“No.” Lisa said and turned her attention to the menu. 

Sam glanced down at the food listings again, still not sure what he was going to get when he felt her foot on his leg. Her toes slowly walking up from his ankle to his knee and resting there.

“Lisa?” He asked, closing the menu. “What’s going on? My brother. . .”

“Your brother knows what we’re doing.” Lisa said and her toes dug into his leg and it sent a jolt straight to his groin.

“Well, this feels wrong.” Sam pulled his chair a few inches and Lisa took her foot off his leg.

“You didn’t want this?” Lisa asked, leaning forward, her breasts pushing against each other and straining at the bodice of her dress. “Dean thought, and I agreed, he said you’d done this before.”

They had, years ago. Hundreds of years ago if you counted Sam’s time in Hell, but he wasn’t thinking about that.

“That was different.” Sam said. It had been, they’d shared an apartment with a college student for two months. By the end of the first month, the three of them were also sharing a bed and not just because the furnace was junk and it had been the middle of winter. 

Their server interrupted and Sam summoned a strained smile and ordered the same soy cheese lasagna he’d had with Dean. No reason to make things any harder on himself now with unexpected turn of events.

“See we all knew what that was Lisa. It was short term, it was fun. What you and Dean have is different. It’s lasted longer than anything he’s ever had before. I’m not going to screw that up. He wouldn’t want that.”

Lisa shook her head. “This wasn’t only my idea Sam. We needed to talk to you, in a way that was different. We love you, we both do. And our bed was happier when you were in it.”

“I’m not like that anymore!” Sam said, his voice rising. People at other tables were turning around to look. He lowered his voice and leaned closer to her. “I was sick, I was really sick. And now I’m getting better. If you want someone that depends on you and snuggles between you at night, get a dog!”

“It’s not like that.” Lisa protested and they had to stop again and accept hot plates of food. 

“Then what’s it like Lisa? Tell me what you think I’ll add to your relationship.” Sam dug angrily into his food, he was too angry to be hungry now. But at least the red tomato sauce didn’t look like blood.

“Dean loves you. I love you.” Lisa shrugged. “Do you really want to sleep on my couch for the foreseeable future Sam? Just realise that we both need you and we want you to keep getting better. There’s nothing twisted about it. Look, just pretend that this is our first date and don’t get caught up in the past.”

“Fine then, Lisa, what do you do?” Sam asked, his anger starting to abate as suddenly as it had come upon him.

“Oh, I’m a yoga instructor.” Lisa smiled and her tongue flicked out towards the straw in her drink. “So Sam, have you ever lived in a multiple partner relationship?”

“This is about living together?” As soon as he spoke, Sam regretted his words. Of course they were going to start right away. He already lived with them, this wasn’t going to be the nice normal relationship with Ms. Lewis that he’d been hoping for. “Do you want me to move out?” 

“Sam, what, no!” Lisa leaned back and sighed. “Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to, but that’s not the case. But I wanted, and Dean wanted, you to feel welcome. Sleep with us, you can talk to Ben, he’s a nice kid. We all like you and I’m pretty sure you like us back.”

“Yeah, I guess.” He already lived there, slept with them, did some cooking, helped around this house. “We’re just adding another dimension to the relationship.”

“Exactly. Do you want dessert?” Lisa asked.

Sam shook his head. “Let’s go home.”

Lisa smiled and took his hand as they walked out of the restaurant. “We’ll take things slow, there’s no rush.”

“So, did you drive or…” Sam glanced at the parking lot. He had taken Dean’s truck for the evening, and he didn’t see Lisa’s car there.

“Nope.” Lisa followed him to the truck. “Dean dropped me off, I wanted to be able to ride home with you.”

They rode back to Lisa’s house in silence, Sam’s mind still whirling at the offer and his back urging him to accept and sleep in a bed once again.

“So, what did you think of our blind date?” Lisa asked as Sam pulled into the driveway.

“I was certainly blindsided.” Sam said and he smiled when she laughed. “Who’s telling Dean?”

Lisa leaned over from her seat to kiss him, tugging on his shoulders until he dipped his head down to meet hers. “I think that date’s just beginning.” She undid her seat belt and slipped out of the truck.

Sam followed behind her, locking the doors. “I’m going to tell him.” He licked his lips and pulled her into a kiss on the front porch, to end the date properly.


End file.
